Rory the cuckold: Amy and the Doctor's affair
by redonyellow
Summary: After Amy confesses she cheated with the Doctor, all Rory wants to know is why. Her answer shocks and disgusts him. The final blow comes when Rory stumbles upon Amy and the Doctor having sex. However, Rory gets his payback by having sex with the Doctor himself. Then, angry at the boys, Amy takes matters into her own hands by sleeping with a Silence.
1. Amy confesses that she cheated

"But really, Pond, you can't blame me that your husband was dim enough to believe that ridiculous story," the Doctor exclaimed to Amy, waving his hands.

"Dim or not," Amy said as she shook her head, "I have to tell him. I can't keep this secret from Rory any more!"

"Keep what secret from me?"

Rory had crept behind the Doctor and Amy, making them jump up, startled. Amy ran her hand through her hair, nervously, and the Doctor tugged at his suspenders.

"It's about Melody," Amy began.

"Is my daughter alright?" Rory asked with concern.

"Yes and no," the Doctor said. "Yes to the part about her being alright. No to the part about her being your daughter. Rory, a while back I told you some story about Melody being part timelord because of magical 'time energy,' or something like that. Now, I don't know about how good sex education is on earth, but let me tell you this: where you have sex does not determine the genetics of your child. Rather it is who you have sex with."

Rory could only stare at the Doctor, his mouth gaping open, before he finally muttered, "You mean?"

A sly smirk crept on the Doctor's face, and he said, "Yes, your wife Amy was swept away by the _Oncoming Storm_." The Doctor broke out in cackling laughter

"But how could you keep this a secret from me _all of this time_?!" Rory shouted.

The Doctor stopped laughing, straightened his bow tie smugly, and said, "Remember those times I explained that loud banging you heard every night was from space turbulence. Guess what it _realllyyy_ was."

"No, this can't be true!" Rory shouted and rung his hands. "You married Riversong! You can't marry your daughter!"

"Oh, that?" The Doctor folded his arms and said in a matter of fact way, "Pond insisted that we call the whole affair off when she found out she was pregnant. She didn't want to risk her marriage over it. I care for Amy, so I went a long. I called my old girlfriend, Riversong. She agreed to play the part, but no, Riversong is not your daughter, or rather, Riversong is not Melody.

With that, Rory stormed out of his and Amy's abode.


	2. Amy explains her infidelity

"Why, Amy, why?" Rory cried. "Why would you cheat on me with the Doctor? Why would you give up all that we have? After I waited on you for over a thousand years no less! Do you know how hard it is being celibate for centuries?! Guarding that box with nothing but my dick in my hand? Do you understand how hard that is Amy? And this is how you treat me!"

"I'm sorry, Rory. I really do love you. I had sex with him when I thought you were dead, so it wasn't supposed to be cheating. It was supposed to be a onetime thing to get over your death. I didn't intend to keep having sex with the Doctor after I found out you were alive."

Rory shook his head and said, "My love wasn't enough for you, Amy?"

"It's not that," Amy said. She paused and looked at Rory, hesitant to continue, "You know how the Doctor has two hearts?"

Rory frowned and nodded his head, wondering what his hearts had to do with anything.

"Well, his sexual organs are redundant as well."

Rory collapsed to the floor on his knees, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, Rory. I just couldn't get enough of them! After you've had sex with a Timelord, it's hard to be satisfied with a normal man!"

*Note: this is why Captain Jack kept chasing the Doctor for all of those years*

Crushed Rory wiped the tears from his eyes. "Amy, you have no idea how much you have hurt me. How would you feel if I had a Timelady on the side because she had 'redundant organs?' I can't believe how selfish you are."

"I'm being selfish?" Amy shouted, "You're the one who is being selfish, Rory. The three of us could have easily made this work. He does have _two_ after all."

"I can't believe you!" Rory exclaimed, "I'm glad the Doctor is the father of Melody because I would hate it if you were the mother of my child. I think you are _unfit_ to be a mother, and I feel sorry for that poor baby. I hope that you and the Doctor have fun fornicating around the galaxy without me because I want no part of him or you!"


	3. Rory finds Amy and the Doctor having sex

Rory just had to get his things out of the TARDIS, and then he would never have to see Amy or the Doctor again. As he reached to open the blue box's door, he heard his wife moaning. He almost wanted to turn and run, afraid of what he might find, but he gathered his courage and knocked on the door. Amy stopped her cries of pleasure long enough to say, "Come in." Rory opened the TARDIS and walked inside. What he saw made him recoil.

There on the floor of the TARDIS was his wife, naked, and the Doctor was wearing nothing save his bow tie. He was rapidly plunging his sonic screwdriver in and out of her vagina.

"Sonic me, Doctor," Amy shouted, "Sonic meeeee!"

The Doctor pushed a button on the screwdriver and when it went off, Amy threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh my god!" Rory and Amy said simultaneously, he with horror and she with utter bliss.

Amy and the Doctor looked up at him.

"Oh, it's you Rory," the Doctor said. "We thought you were Captain Jack. He said he was coming to join in."

"Who?" Rory asked, and then he shook his head. "I didn't know that you used the screwdriver for that!"

"There is nothing the screwdriver cannot be used for." The Doctor said, standing up. "Besides you would think that with a name like _screw_driver, you would have a clue Rory. This is in fact what it was originally designed for. Timelords discovered that it had additional uses as well."

"I wish you told me before," Rory said, "I_ touched _that thing."

"You see, this why we are getting divorced." Amy said. "It he's afraid to put his hand near where a vagina's been, imagine what our sex life must have been like."

"How _dare_ you say that!" Rory said, infuriated. "I waited over a thousand years for you! And in those years, I never cheated. I never looked at another woman—"

"Oh please!" Amy cut him off. "Don't act as if you lived like a monk for my benefit. You did it because you have no goddamn sex drive! Rory, if you said that you had gotten some tail in all of those centuries, I wouldn't have said that you had cheated. I would have understood. That is a bloody long time after all. But when you told me that you had not had sex in all of that time, I understood what was wrong in our marriage. I need more sex than what you're willing to give me."

Rory was speechless now that all of the truth had finally come out. The three simply stared at each other for a moment.

Amy broke the silence, "Why are you even here, Rory? I assume that it's not to fuck me for a change."

Rory could hardly stammer, "I-I-I came to…get my things."

"Well get your things and go," Amy said, "Doctor, my cunt isn't going to fuck itself, is it?"

The Doctor picked up Amy and lifted her onto the TARDIS control panel. Amy wraped her legs around him, as the Doctor entered inside of her. Rory lowered his head and walked away dejectedly back to the TARDIS's door, tripping on his feet as he did so. The weight of the betrayal was too heavy on his shoulders. He felt as if he couldn't make another step, so he just curled up into a ball in the corner and wailed, miserably. The sound of Rory's tears and Amy's moans filled the TARDIS's walls


	4. Rory joins in Amy and the Doctor's fun

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, Doctor," Amy cried, "Deeper! Deepeeer!"

Suddenly, the Doctor's thrusting came to a halt.

"I can't do this," the Doctor said. "Rory's crying is making my dicks soft."

The Doctor pulled out of Amy, much to her disappointment and approached Rory, who was still bawling in the fetal position.

"You see, Rory, this why Amy prefers me over you. Instead of crying, you could seize this opportunity. Turn Sontaran lemons into lemonade."

Rory looked up into the Doctor's eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Instead of crying by yourself," the Doctor said, "You could join me and Amy in a threesome."

Although Amy's affair had broken his heart, Rory did have a cuckhold fetish and listening to the Doctor and Amy fuck had given him a hard-on. He had secretly been cranking in the corner of the TARDIS.

Rory cast aside his inhibitions, threw off his clothes, and joined the Doctor and Amy in their little orgy.

After the group's romp, the three fell asleep contentedly. Amy found that the threesome renewed her love and commitment to Rory as it affirmed that he did in fact have a sex drive and a little kink in him. However, for Rory, it awakened feelings that he had never felt before. Rory had never been attracted to men, but after spending the night with his wife and the Doctor—seeing the Doctor wear nothing but the bowtie around his neck, looking at the Doctor's pecs and muscles ripple as he pounded his wife from behind, made him want to explore that uncharted region of his sexuality. The next night, he crept into the Doctor's room.

When Amy woke up in the middle of the night, she saw that Rory was not beside her. She was annoyed because she woke up incredibly horny, and she felt like she could not return to sleep unless she got her rocks off. She reached under the bed where she hid the Doctor's screwdriver and plunged it in and out of her vagina, while rubbing its length against her clit as she did so.

"I just love TimeLord technology," Amy moaned, plunging the screwdriver in and out faster and using its controls. "Augh! Oooooh" Amy moaned. However, as she pleasured herself, she heard other moans in the TARDIS besides hers. As much as it pained her to do so, she pulled the screwdriver out so she could get out of bed and see who was making the noise.

It was coming from the Doctor's room. Amy opened the door, leaving a sticky residue on the doorknob from her private session. She found Rory shirtless and the Doctor as well, save his suspenders. Rory had both hands around his suspenders while making out with him.

Angrily, Amy threw the screwdriver, clonking the Doctor on his head with it.


	5. Amy has sex with the Silence

"Amy, why are you so furious?" Rory asked. "You had an affair with the Doctor behind my back for fuck knows how long, and I when I try to have sex with him once, you flip out?!"

"Rory, we are a family," Amy said, indignity. "You don't sneak off, leaving me horny in bed alone to get some alien ass. When you're in the mood for interspecies gay sex, tell me so I can join in. That's marriage, Rory!"

Rory frowned, "Don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical as you didn't invite me to have sex with you and the Doctor until a couple of hours ago?"

"Fuck you, Rory, I'm not talking about this anymore." Amy Pond grabbed her coat that hung from the TARDIS's wall and stormed out of the door, giving Rory the middle finger as she left.

Rory and the Doctor stared at each other for a moment, unsure of whether they should chase after Amy or give her time to calm down. After a few seconds passed, they threw themselves into each others' arms and began to make-out again; their lust causing them to forget any other concerns.

Huffing with anger, Amy stomped off to nowhere particular. Then suddenly, she found that she had stopped walking, but she didn't know why. When she looked down, she saw a black mark on her arm. She frowned, not remembering how it got there. She shook her head and resumed walking, only to inexplicably stop again. This time there were five marks on her arm. She looked up and saw a Silence standing before her.

"You are the companion of the Doctor," the Silence said.

"Oh, no, I'm not in the mood for this shit!" Amy Pond shouted, "I've had such a bad day. You have no idea."

"What's wrong?" asked the Silence.

"I just caught my husband about to have sex with the Doctor."

"Really?" the Silence asked, "I didn't know the Doctor went that way."

"Well, he's 1,000 years old. I imagine he's had sex in ways I couldn't possibly imagine. No wonder Rory chose the Doctor over me. I can't compete with that." Amy started to cry. The Silence put an empathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel," the Silence said. "My boyfriend just broke up with me. His name was Captain Jack Harkness. He said that although the way I have sex was 'surprisingly creative' for someone who has no mouth, he was really missing blowjobs." The Silence took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away Amy's tears with it.

"But how do you have sex?" Amy asked as she looked up at the Silence. "I mean, without a mouth you can't give a blowjob, cunnilingus, or annilingus even, though I could never get Rory to do that."

"Would you like me to show you?" the Silence asked. Amy nodded her head and then began to take off her clothes. She waited for the Silence to but, to her confusion, he never did.

"We don't have genitals there like you do," he explained.

"Then how do—"

"The fingers," the Silence cut her off. "I'm sure you noticed their phallic appearance?"

The Silence waved its fingers in Amy's face. Amy wrapped her hand around the Silence's wrist and then took one of its fingers into her mouth. She began to suck it gingerly.

"More please," the Silence said. Amy opened her mouth wider and took a second finger into her mouth. The Silence seemed very receptive to this and began to moan. It wasn't long before Amy felt a sticky substance in her mouth.

Amy then lay on the ground and spread her legs. The Silence inserted one of its dexterous fingers inside of Amy, and soon it began to swell. The Silence worked its fingers in and out of Amy. It felt nice to her, not all that different form a dick really, but then it began to give off an electric charge which gave her vagina a pleasant, tingling sensation. She quite liked that.

After she came, the thanked the Silence for getting her off and listening to her troubles. She pulled her skirt back up and walked back the TARDIS with a smile on her face.

When she opened the door and stepped in, she found the Doctor and Rory back in their clothes having tea together.

"Why are you smiling like that, Amy?" the Doctor asked, "and why is there semen dripping down your leg—on the floor of my TARDIS?!"

Amy frowned, "You know, I really don't remember."


End file.
